A New Evans
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: Soul and Maka remember Maka's nine months of pregnancy through a dream after showing their child Maka's old pregnancy journal...but is Soul ready to stop having kids? Soul/Maka. Slight Black*Star/Tsubaki. LONG ONESHOT. Rated T for one suggective cuss word
1. Being Born

**Mmk, so this site doesn't have enough Soul x Maka baby stories. I think that's kind of weird…XD yeah. Alright, so this is my second Soul Eater fic! I'm SUPER excited x3! Mmk, let's get started! :D**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Soul Eater…I only own Ghost.**

**DTAE STARTED:**** 12/26/10**

"Daddy," a little boy came running into the kitchen.

"Yeah," Soul began as he knelt down. "What's wrong?"

"Kitty!" the little boy screamed and jumped into Soul's arms.

"Huh?" Soul's eyes bugged out. "What about the kitty, Ghost?"

"Kitty gone, Daddy!" Ghost exclaimed.

"That's all?" Soul let a sigh of relief fly out as he lifted his child onto the counter. "She's at work."

"Oh," Ghost replied. "Well, where's Mommy?"

"She should be home with food soon." Soul answered as he glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Daddy…" Ghost began. "What was it like while I was in Mommy's 'tomach?"

"Uh…" his father looked at his son.

Ghost watched with a smile on his face. His father was thinking. This caused the little boy to wave his legs back and forth. Soul looked at his son for a minute longer, just sinking in what his son's features looked like. He had bleach blonde, messy, spiky hair with green eyes like Maka's, but the same shape as his. He had Maka's head shape and mouth, but Soul's teeth. The eldest Evans finally grinned and picked up his son.

"We're going to take a look at Mama's old journal." Soul stated and set his son on the couch. "Now hold on, Ghost."

"Yes sir," Ghost nodded his head.

Soul smirked and walked into his and Maka's room. It used to be just Soul's room, but then the two got married and Maka moved into his room with him. After Ghost was born, he got Maka's room. Crona ended up moving in with Dr. Stein and Marie. As for Blair, she still lived with Maka and Soul, but stopped being so revealing and giving Soul nosebleeds once he and Maka got together.

As Soul pulled out the top drawer on Maka's side, he skimmed through all the books she kept inside of it. There were just too many books that girl read! Finally, he found her old pregnancy journal underneath a stack of fictional books that she would make Soul listen to whenever she got bored. He beamed and walked back into the living room. There, Ghost was waiting as patiently as he could on the couch. Soul sat on the sofa with him and set him in his lap.

"What's this, Daddy?" Ghost queried.

"Well, this was the journal Mommy wrote in every few days per month she was pregnant with you." Soul explained. "She made me write in it too, along with Blair and Crona and a few other friends. Mommy normally wrote about how she felt with you inside of her and how active you would be. There are a lot of baby names in here."

"Really?" Ghost asked in shock.

"Really," he nodded. "So, I guess we'll start in the first month, eh?"

"Ok, but Daddy…?"

"Yes,"

"How many months was I in Mommy?"

"Nine months, buddy." He answered.

"Oh," he smiled.

_Month One_

_Dear Baby,_

_Omigosh, I'm so happy and no one can make me think otherwise! I'm super excited, shocked and so full of glee that you're inside of me! I don't know your name yet, or what you look like, but I love you already! I wish I could hug you, but I don't think you're formed enough for that yet. Anyway, hi Baby! I'm going to be your mommy! My name is Maka Evans. _

_My maiden name is Albarn, but I married your Papa, so your name and mine are now Evans. Of course, yours always has been! Right now, I'm eighteen, but I should be around turning nineteen once you're born. I wonder if you'll turn out a meister or not. I bet you'll be a meister just like me! Anyway, I just wanted you to know that I love you already and am looking forward to seeing you!_

_-Mama_

_Dear Kid,_

_No, not Death the Kid, but…my kid? That sounds a little weird. I'll get used to it. I promise I will. We're having a little trouble deciding on a name right now. Well, I have to find out your gender first. I mean, we just found out you were inside of Maka (AKA, your mother), so….yeah. Hey, I promise I won't let your mother give you an uncool name. _

_Alright, so here's a little something about myself. I'm Soul Eater Evans. You'll probably end up calling me dad, or papa, or daddy…something along those lines. I swear I won't force music on you! No way! Maka may want you to learn though. You know, your mother. She wrote that, didn't she? Eh, she must have. She's all organize-y like that. _

_Well, I want you to know that I love you. I'm going to hug you every night that you're in your mother. Trust me; I've been doing it before you were even in there. Ok, well that's about it. I'll write more, I swear! Crona and Blair should write some in here at some point._

_-Dad_

"Daddy, are you going to skip at all?" Ghost asked.

"Actually," Soul began as he closed the journal. "I think we should get a quick nap before supper so that we wake up hungry when your mommy comes home, ya know?"

"Ok," Ghost nodded with a yawn.

Soul smiled gently and grabbed the quilt that Maka kept on the chair next to the couch. Ghost cuddled up to his father and Soul hugged his son to his chest after settling the blanket on top of them. It was like she was almost on cue. The second the two boys fell asleep, Maka entered the house. She got started on making some spaghetti for everyone. It wasn't until after she was finished making dinner that she saw Soul and Ghost on the couch.

Maka leaned beside the couch and looked at Soul. She smiled so happily and sweetly at him. She ran her fingers through his messy hair and kissed his forehead. Soul's eyes squinted tighter, and then fluttered open. Maka frowned and put her hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine." he smiled at her. "I needed to wake up."

"Oh," she giggled quietly and looked at the coffee table.

She picked up her old journal and flipped through the pages. Soul glanced at a few pages with his smile still plastered across his face.

"I forgot about this thing." Maka stated. "What were you doing with it?"

"Ghost wanted to see what it was like being in your stomach. This was all I could think of to tell him." Soul whispered.

"We should start making these his bed time stories." Maka giggled.

Soul chuckled along with her. "That was a nice Christmas though."

"Shh, shh!" Maka tried to stifle her giggling.

Soul only smirked. He loved that Christmas. He loved it much more than he could ever describe to Maka.

"Well, we should probably just wake him up and eat." Soul stated as he grazed his son's hair lightly. "After that, do you mind if we all just go to bed?"

"I don't mind at all." Maka replied. "I'm so tired."

"Mhm," Soul grunted and poked his son's shoulder. "Ay, Ghost. Wake up."

"Hmm?" Ghost moaned and let his eyes unlock. "Why, Daddy?"

"Dinner time~" Soul sang.

Ghost's eyes widened as he looked around. He saw his mother right next to him. His mouth became a gap and both his parents wore identical smirks. Soul threw the quilt off and shoved his son's shirt up, blowing a raspberry in it. Maka burst out laughing as Ghost's undying guffaws dashed out of the gap in his mouth. Soul stopped and snickered, helping his son up.

"You ready for dinner now?" Maka asked him.

"Uh huh!" he nodded with a grin spread across his face.

The three walked over to the dinner table. Maka laid out some plates, napkins and silverware. Soul was gathering phone books and other novels for Ghost to sit on. He heaved his son up on the chair and sat in one himself. After Maka was done serving, the two boys dug in. Maka didn't get how they could finish before her. Amazingly, they all finished at the same rate for once. Maka put Ghost in bed that night as Soul went on to their bedroom.

"Hey Mommy," Ghost said.

"Yes?" Maka asked. "What's wrong?"

"What was it like inside your tummy while I was there?" he queried. "And how did I get there?"

"Uh…" Maka bored her eyes into his. "I'll tell you some other day about how you got there, but you made me so happy, baby."

"Oh, ok." Ghost yawned. "Night Mommy; I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." She smiled as she kissed his forehead.

Maka flicked off the light and made her way down the hall to her and Soul's room. She sighed and dressed into her pajamas right before sitting on the bed with her hair buns. Soul chuckled as she tried to shove her hair into the holders and tie them at the same time. He came behind her and began attempts at tying the string together.

"Why don't you just braid it?" he inquired. "It's the same as this, isn't it?"

"Almost," she giggled. "When you braid it, your hair comes out curly and wavy."

"You could straighten it and brush really hard." He teased her. "Or do you just want to get to your book too bad?"

"Soul…" she droned out his name with a whiney smile on her face.

After he was done tying her hair, he gave her a hug from behind and snuggled his nose into her neck. She giggled and shoved him away.

"Soul, there's a child in the room across the hall. Blair should be home any minute now, too." She explained without saying what lemon-filled scene he wanted.

"So? I doubt Blair would mind. She'd just smirk and go to bed." He stated, putting his bare chest against her PJ-clad back.

"Come on, stop." She smirked back and turned around, grabbing his arms. "You don't want to be holding my hair for morning sickness again, do you?"

"Maybe," he mocked.

"Well, I don't want all of that throw up again." she said, ending their dispute. "Good night."

"Say what?" he queried.

"You said you were tired earlier. Don't you want to sleep?" Maka inquired as she shoved her blankets down.

"Hey, I just wanted to know if we could get to bed after dinner." Soul answered as he settled atop of her. "I said nothing about being tired."

"Whatever," she smirked.

"Fine, but you owe me." he grunted childishly and kicked himself underneath the covers.

"Night," she smiled and kissed his nose.

"Night," he smirked and turned on his side, one arm hugging her.

Maka fell asleep that night by giggling. Soul's face had a smirk still plastered across it. She swirled onto her side to face Soul in her sleep. It was like their brains were fused together that night. They each had the same dream of their past. One that Maka was excited over and one that Soul was just as worried over.

**~FLASHBACK~**

Maka was standing at the kitchen counter while eating some M&Ms. She felt a little jerk at her stomach and held herself up to the best of her ability. When she looked down, she smiled slightly. Soul had grabbed her waist with a smirk. Maka giggled while trying to hold in her lunch. He frowned and stood up at her level, clutching his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Maka, you feel alright?" he asked with concern dripping in his voice.

"Yeah, just a little sick." She replied.

"Are you sure?" he queried and placed his hand on her forehead. "You look like you could puke any second, but you don't feel warm."

"Well, now that you mention it, I _have_ been throwing up a lot for the past few days." Maka stated.

"Come on," he grabbed her hand and the keys. "Blair, Maka and I'll be at the school infirmary!"

"Huh?" Blair inquired as she hopped on the counter. "Why? What's wrong with her?"

"She doesn't feel good." Soul replied.

"We should be back home soon." Maka stated, trying to calm Blair down.

"Ok, be safe." Blair responded. "Wait…you're taking a motorcycle?"

"Bye!" they exclaimed as they walked out the door.

The entire time they were on the bike, Maka was telling herself not to throw up. Soul was completely focused on getting to the school on time. Once they got to the big building and got a room, their old Professor Stein went to see them. He smirked as he did a quick analysis of Maka's problem. He snickered as he came to his conclusion.

"Honestly, I'd expect my top student to figure this out on her own." Stein smirked.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked with a raised brow.

"It's amazingly obvious." Stein snickered again.

"Would you just spit it out already?" Soul growled, losing all of his patience.

"To make it blunt…Maka's pregnant." Stein stated.

Soul's mouth dropped to the floor, and then locked his jaw when he heard a squeaky scream. He covered his ears as the shrill screech continued. It only lasted about five seconds, but it could make a def kid hear again it was so loud! After she was done, a wide grin spread across her face, causing Soul to smile as well.

"I take it your happy about this?" Stein asked.

"Heck yes!" Maka yelled, hugging Soul. "A ba-a-a-a-a-by!"

"I heard, Maka." Soul chuckled. "I'm excited, just too cool to show it."

"Of course you are." Stein chimed in. "Wait until Spirit finds out."

That shut the two up. Soul and Maka thanked Stein and ran out to their motorcycle. The older man just chuckled as the couple ran out. By the time they came home, Maka began a search. Soul looked at her with a cocked brow.

"What are you doing?" he queried. "Don't move around so much. Something might jack with the baby."

"Baby…? Since when did you two have a baby?" Blair inquired.

"Maka's pregnant." Soul answered with a warm smile.

"Really?" Blair gasped and grinned ear-to-ear.

"I found it!" Maka exclaimed.

"You found what?" Soul questioned.

"A journal," Maka said bluntly. "I'm going to write in it at least twice every month."

"Can I write in it too?" Blair asked ecstatically.

"Sure," Maka nodded. "I'll get Crona to write in it, and Tsubaki, and Black*Star, and Liz, Patty, and Kid! I'm so excited!"

"I can tell," Soul snickered.

Maka immediately sat at the counter and began writing her first entry. Oh, this was going to be fun! Soul smirked and walked over to the couch, placing the pillow and quilt across it, as if it were a bed. He sat on it and Blair hopped onto his lap with some purring. She was definitely sharing the same excitement Maka was. Soul wouldn't admit it, but he was pretty eager to see his baby. Honestly, he had some worry in him at the same time.

Maka came over to the couch and set the journal on the coffee table along with the red pen she used. She sat on the sofa and laid her head against her husband's shoulder. Blair sat between them, making herself comfortable. Maka giggled and pet the cat's head. Soul pet Maka's stomach instead of the cat. He pulled his wife closer to him and kissed her forehead sweetly.

"When are we calling Crona?" Maka asked.

"We could call him tomorrow if you want." Soul replied.

"Yes please." She smiled. "I wonder how he'll react."

"Well, he's our friend, almost like our brother. He'll be happy for us." He pointed out.

"Yeah, I bet he will." She agreed.

Soul smiled back at her. As soon as she fell asleep, he wrote his own entry into the journal. He looked over his writing to make sure that he didn't spell anything wrong, but fell asleep as soon as he stopped checking. The next morning, Soul called Crona. Maka was sleeping in hers and Soul's bedroom with Blair cuddled up with her. Crona had moved in with Marie and Stein just a few months ago.

"Hey Crona," Soul began.

"Hi Soul," Crona replied happily. "How's Maka?"

"She's fine. Actually, you're going to be an uncle, buddy." Soul smirked.

"What do you mean?" Crona questioned.

"Maka's pregnant. And since you're like a brother to us, we'd thought you'd be the baby's uncle. If you're fine with being looked at as an uncle, you know." He replied with a happy tone.

"That's amazing," he stated. "Would it be ok if I come over later?"

"It'd be great!" he responded. "We'd love to have you over! Maka's been dying to see you, too."

"Good, I'll be there around three, i-if that's ok."

"'Course it is! I'll see you soon."

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

Blair hopped onto the table with a smile spread across her face. Soul gave her a serious look and crossed his arms. Blair giggled and zipped her lip. He smiled and ruffled Blair's fur on top of her head. She walked over to the journal and flipped it open. Smirking, she transformed back into a human and wrote a letter. For once, she was in some normal clothes. I mean, the shirt was tight and she wore skinny jeans. At least the shirt covered her body, same with her jeans.

_Dear Kitten,_

_You aren't mine, but I know I'll be a good auntie! I just know it! You'll be a good little child, won't you? I live with you and your mama and papa. You'll love them, I know you will! And you can come to me with any problems, ok? I help people out all the time at work! Don't worry about boys and girls with your parents. I can handle that!_

_Oh, by the way, my name is Blair! I'm a kitty cat with a ridiculous amount of magic. I used to make your mama angry by hopping onto your papa's bed, but I don't do that anymore. Anyway, I hope you grow up safe! I'll be there to help you out anytime you need me! For anything! Ok, good bye, kitten!_

_-Blair_

"Soul, can you check my spelling?" the cat queried.

Soul checked it over, fixing a few mistakes and smiled. He gave it back and pet Blair's head for a while. Maka had gotten dressed and come into the den, untying her hair-bun holders. Soul saw that she was having trouble, so he began to untie them for her. She giggled, thanking him with a hug and kiss.

"I have a present for you, Maka." He smirked. "It won't be here for a while, though."

"Well, how come?" Maka asked.

"It's a secret." Soul snickered.

Crona came by just on time. Maka ran up to give him a hug, smiling and happily telling him about it. Soul grinned as he sat on the counter, putting his arms around Maka's waist. After talking for an hour or so, Crona said he'd have to go. Maka frowned, but then remembered the journal. She gave him a blue pen and the journal, smiling with hope.

"What's this?" Crona questioned.

"It's pregnancy journal; I'm trying to write in it every month and getting people to write in it, too." Maka answered happily.

"So, I get to write in it?" Crona asked with a grin.

"Yep," Soul replied, smiling.

Crona received the items from Maka and wrote down in the journal happily.

_Dear Infant,_

_Hello. My name is Crona. I'm your new uncle. I hope you'll be happy with me. Your mom and dad are very great people. They took me in and taught me right from wrong. My old mother was bad to me, but I won't be a bad uncle to you. I hope you'll put faith in me as an uncle. That's all I can think of. Sorry._

_-Crona_

Crona closed the journal and said his goodbyes. Maka gave him the longest hug that she could. She loved seeing him again! She barley got to see him anymore, so it made her glad as ever.

At least a month later, Tsubaki and Black*Star came to visit. They told them all about Maka's stomach. Of course, they were going to before anything happened, but Black*Star was being a bit rude about Maka's stomach. She wasn't supposed to grow until her third month, but it was nearing the end of the second month.

"Wow, Maka! _Someone_ gained a few pounds since the last time I saw her!" Black*Star laughed.

"Maka-a-a-a-a…" the ash-blonde began to raise her book.

"Black*Star…" Soul growled with rage echoing from his gullet.

"What? It's true! I bet you get nothing in bed from **that** stomach!" Black*Star teased. "I mean, her tits are already smaller than an average woman's!"

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki screamed.

"What? I'm just preaching to the choir here, Tsubaki! We all know it's true!"

"SHUT UP!" Soul screamed. "She's **pregnant, **stupid!"

"Oh, well…I guess that makes sense." Black*Star stated. "But how'd you get anything from a flat-chested woman like Maka? Seriously, you'd think she'd at least grow a bit."

"CHOP!" Maka screamed as her nine-hundred paged, hard back, Harry Potter book collided with Black*Star's skull.

"MOTHER!" the blue-haired boy yelped and fell to the floor as blood gushed from his head.

"Exactly," Maka winked. "I'll be a mother."

Tsubaki squealed happily and hugged Maka with all her might, which the soon-to-be mother hugged back to. Soul smirked and held out a hand to Black*Star, who greatly accepted it. After heaving Black*Star up, Soul gave him the journal.

"Here, write something in it to the kid." Soul commanded.

"Why would I write to a kid that will probably end up beating me?" Black*Star asked angrily.

"Well, you could have another Maka-Chop instead…"

"Mmk, so what should I write?" Black*Star swiped the journal and pen.

_Dear Mini-Maka or Mini-Soul,_

_Hey! My name's Black*Star, AKA, the most awesome man to ever exist! Yeah, I know, I'm awesome. Well, you should never Maka-Chop me or whatever it is you'll call it. I hate that crap. Whatever. Ok, bye._

_-Black*Star_

"Wow," Soul said as he read over Black*Star's shoulder. "Wait a second; you said crap to my kid?"

"Yeah; does that matter?" he asked.

"A little…to Maka anyway," he replied.

Maka and Tsubaki caught up the entire time. Tsubaki was more than excited to write to the child. It made her feel happy.

_Dear Baby,_

_Hello! My name is Tsubaki! I'll get to be your aunt. I promise that you will be a very adorable child and love your parents to death! They're so nice and friendly. Just do me a favor…if I ever have a girl, be sweet to her. I know for a fact that you two will be great friends! The same goes for if I had a boy. _

_Anyway, I love you already! _

_-Tsubaki_

"What do you mean about the girl and boy thing, Tsubaki?" Maka asked.

"Oh, well…" Tsubaki giggled. "I'm pregnant too. We found out just this morning."

"That's awesome!" Maka exclaimed, trapping Tsubaki in a hug.

"Well, I knew all that excitement would go somewhere." Soul told Black*Star.

"I bet you know where, eh?" Black*Star laughed.

During Maka's third month, Liz, Patty and Kid all came to visit. Patty screamed almost as loud as Maka had when she found out she was pregnant.

_Dear Child,_

_Symmetry is very important. I hope you know that. My name is Death the Kid. That would be all. BE SYMMETRICAL!_

_-Kid_

_Dear Cutie,_

_I LOVE YOU! OMIGOSH! THIS IS SO EXCITING! MY NAME IS PATTY THOMPSON! I LOVE YOU! GIRAFFES ARE CUTE! BE NICE TO YOUR PARENTS! I LOVE YOU!_

_-Patty_

_Dear Baby,_

_Sorry about my sister's craziness…and Kid's craziness. My name is Liz Thompson. I hope you turn out normal. Well, I'm sure you will. You'll probably try Maka-Chopping and your teeth may come in as jagged as ever, but we'll all love you!_

_-Liz_

Liz actually wrote "jagged as hell", but crossed it out. They said their goodbyes and things were quiet for the next few months. They didn't really have anyone over. Maka called everyone each time something came up. At one point, she felt the baby kick, so she kept talking for hours on the phone.

The only person she didn't call was her father. He had heard that he'd be having a grandson, but just looked through the windows every now and then, trying not to stress Maka out.

Maka didn't forget about her mother. She called Kami just about everyday to keep her up to date. She almost begged for Kami to write in the journal once, but Kami said she would once the baby was born. Soul came up to Maka one day and smirked at her.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

"Well, I was thinking…since it's your seventh month and all…" Soul smirked.

"Yeah…?" Maka queried.

"Can we go see if it's a boy or a girl?" he inquired.

"Well, I would want to know what my child's going to be." She said. "Yeah,"

"Awesome!" Soul yelled and took the keys. "Blair, we'll be gone for a while! Bye!"

"Well?" Maka asked.

"The answer's going to make you happy." Stein said, looking a little more at Soul than Maka. "It's a boy."

Maka squealed, holding her stomach. Soul joined her and touching her belly bump.

"You hear that, baby? You're a boy!" Maka giggled.

"I suppose now you'd like a list of names?" Stein asked with a smirk.

"Sure," Soul replied.

Stein handed him a book of baby names. It was thick. It was very thick. Soul let a gap form in that space between his cheeks, above his chin, and underneath his nose. It would take a lot.

_Dear Son,_

_Hey, I think I might name you Light. Your mother wanted to name you Heart, but I told her now way was I having a son named after an organ. She thought it'd be cute because of that song on the piano. You know? "Heart and Soul, I fell in love with you…" that song. I admit, I thought it was pretty clever. I play the piano and my name's Soul, but I told her we'd need a girl to name her Heart._

_Whatever; all that is on my mind at the moment is you and your mother. I really hope you like whatever name we give you. I promise you won't end up with a girly name. Just…if you get a sister, get used to the name Angel or Tenshi or Heart…something along those lines. I promise, though, you and your name is all I care about right now…and your mother. I love her too._

_-Dad_

_Dear Sweetie,_

_Your father won't let me name you Heart. Your name is a little harder to come up with. I wanted your name to be something a little spiritual or something that everyone needs. I have a husband named Soul, a father named Spirit and a mother named Kami. I sort of wanted that little pattern to go on. Papa agrees with me. He wants something that people need too. _

_What about Psyche? It's cool sounding, right? I don't know! I need your father's help. I'm just the crazy bookworm. Well, let me think…Flare? Flame, Psyche, Heart…I don't know, baby! Maybe I should just call you that. Ah well…I love you. I'll try my hardest to make your name amazing._

_-Mama_

_Dear Boy,_

_Hey. I think I have a name for you…Seraph. Ok no. I guess not, eh? Cherubim; nope, I guess not that either. I'm trying, son, I really am! Soul Jr., are you ok with that? I guess you wouldn't be. I feel bad. Mind…nah, not that. _

_You know what Patty told me earlier? She said I should name you giraffe…GIRAFFE! Your aunts and uncles aren't all that useful. Tsubaki and Black*Star already have their names figured out. If they have a girl, Tsubaki says her name will be Osaka. It means "center", so Black*Star picked that one. Tsubaki said she'd pick the boy's name if he picked the girl's, so apparently, they want the boy's name to be Blue*Star. _

_They have stuff to work with. We need something spiritual, so your mother's given up on the baby book. So far, all she's found is stuff like Angel, Saint, Holy, Bless, and Divine. Can someone tell me why all the names in her family sound girly except for her father's? Let me tell you something. Your grandfather is a bad man. At least, he is in mine, Mommy's and Grandma's opinion. Yet, even though he's bad, he has the best name on his side of the family! _

_His name is Spirit. Honestly, I don't want you hanging out with him all that much. He's pretty…weird. Let's put it that way. Your Grandma, she's actually pretty great. She acts a lot like Mommy. Or, I guess you'd word it "Mommy acts a lot like her." Right; I guess I'm right. Well, I'm looking through the baby names, setting up your crib and writing to you all at once. I guess it's about time to hand the journal over to your mother, huh?_

_-Dad_

_Dear Baby,_

_This is so hard! Baby names are so easy for people to work with when you have some sort of meaning you want to give them. I have to look through the history of my family's names while your father looks through a baby book. Blair's helping as much as possible. She keeps looking up spiritual names online. They haven't been much help. All they say are "Spirit, Angel, Soul and Tenshi." _

_I need to think look through your grandma's family tree and give up on grandpa's. Here's something about your grandpa…HE STOLE THE ONLY GOOD NAME! I almost wanted to name you Cross, but your father said no. Don't even let me get started on what he said when I wanted to name you Blood. I thought about Obi for a while, you know, because it means "heart", but Papa said they'd make fun of the name. _

_I'm looking through Grandma's family tree right now. The names are better, I have to admit. They're _much_ more spiritual than Grandpa's side. Grandma's name means "God" after all. I know that sounds crazy, but that's your family. You have a family that doesn't talk to __**their**__ family. You have an uncle named Wes. He plays the violin, but Papa said he isn't much use besides that. _

_Anyway, Grandma's got better names. There's Kami, Tenshi, Heart, Mind, Psyche, Light, Dark, Depth, Angel, Cross, Moon, Sun, Star, and a billion others! I think your dad and I should find something that we agree on by tonight. Right now, I'm going to go paint your room. I hope you like the color blue!_

_-Mama _

The next day, Maka showed Soul the family tree from her mother's side. He loved the names. He found Soul numerous times, too. Amazingly, nobody named their child Spirit. They came across a name that they thought was brilliant beyond belief. They each agreed on it, saying it was cute, cool, clever, creepy and crazy all at once! It was perfect.

They finished the nursery at about one in the morning, so Soul let Maka sleep in. Clair had jumped into the crib frequent times, but Soul eventually remembered to close the door after removing her.

Soon, the ninth month happened, and the baby came just two weeks before it was planned. Soul told Blair to call everyone and tell them that they would be at the school's infirmary. **No one** said they would have to miss being there. Stein told Marie and Crona ahead of time and they went with him.

The stupidest thing Soul ever did was drive a motorcycle to a school infirmary…while his wife was in labor. Soon, they made it and Maka was placed on the bed. The contractions came closer and closer together, causing Soul to put his worried face on. Eventually, Maka gave birth to a healthy, baby boy. Everyone came in once it was clear that Maka was done.

"He's so cute!" Patty chirped.

"His symmetry is correct. Good job." Kid commented.

"Adorable," Tsubaki gushed.

"He's so little, but he'll be big and awesome soon. Don't worry." Black*Star "calmed them down".

"Very sweet," Marie giggled.

"He has Maka's eyes, Soul's eye shape." Crona stated happily.

"A very nice body, too." Stein observed. "He would make an excellent dissection project."

"Ah…no." Maka sheepishly said.

"He has your nose, Soul. Nya!" Blair squeaked at his cuteness.

"Yeah, but I think he has Maka's skin tone." Soul agreed, smiling at his wife.

"He's just flat out adorable!" Liz commented.

Kami and Spirit came in soon, looking over their grandson. Maka frowned at Spirit, as did Soul, but they were all smiles for Kami. Kami was the one that got to hold him in her arms, while Spirit only got to look at him.

"What's his name, Maka?" Kami asked her child.

"I bet his name is from _my_ side of the family." Spirit waged.

"Sure…" Kami rolled her eyes.

"Well?" both parents asked.

"His name's actually on Mama's side." Maka smiled.

This caused Soul to smirk. He knew she was trying to torture her father. Who wouldn't, though? The guy was a cheating creep.

"What's his name?" everyone tried to yell as loud as they could without waking up the newborn.

"Ghost," Soul answered.

"What?" Spirit asked flatly.

"Ghost Evans." Maka repeated.

"As in Maka's great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather; Ghost is his name." Soul added. "I liked the name, she liked the name, and there was no way his name would be Heart."

"I liked the name, ok?" Maka giggled. "It was sweet sounding."

Everyone found this as a given right to tease the new father. "Like, heart and soul, I fell in love with you-"

"Quit it!" Soul covered his ears. "I **hate** piano."

"We know you do," Black*Star smirked. "That's why we sang the dumb song."

"Brilliant." Soul replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, which caused his wife to giggle.

"Hey Mama," Maka called, quitting her giggle-fit. "Did you get a chance to write in the journal yet?"

"Mhm," Kami nodded with a smile.

"What journal?" Spirit asked with a raised brow. "It's a pregnancy journal, right?

"No, it's a period journal for me." Soul sarcastically replied. "Lately, I've had some PMS problems and-"

He couldn't go any farther without laughing his butt off. Spirit only gave him the evil eye. Maka thought it was funny, everybody thought it was funny! Spirit, on the other hand, did not think it was funny. He hated Soul's personality. _Why did THAT marry my daughter? WHY? _He'd yell in his mind.

"Ok, I think I'm done." Soul sniffled happily. "Kami-San, do you mind if I hold my kid?"

"Well, he **is** your kid." Kami stated.

She gave Ghost over to Soul, who held him as gently as possible. Stein told everyone it was about time to get out. Of course, Soul got to stay with his wife and child. He smiled down at Ghost with a grin that could match the brightness of the sun in the sky. He looked up at Maka, who looked like she wanted her turn. He chuckled.

"You want to hold him, don't you?" Soul queried.

"You don't mind?" she asked.

"Nah, I mean, he's your kid too." He replied, handing him over to his mother.

"Hey Ghost," Maka smiled. "I love you."

"I love you." Soul said.

**~END FLASHBACK~**

Soul woke up with a yawn. Maka did the same once she felt some movement on the bed. Soul smirked and untied her hair-bun holders, setting them aside and kissing her forehead.

"Good morning." He quietly said.

"Good morning to you too." She smiled.

"I had a dream of the nine months you were pregnant." Soul said.

"Really? So did I." Maka stated.

"Creepy…" Soul added.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Ghost called as he ran into their room.

"Yeah, what's wrong, baby?" Maka asked as he hopped on the bed.

"Can I go see if Osaka and Blue*Star **(Tsubaki had TWINS)** want to go play?" Ghost queried.

"Uh," Soul looked at the clock.

It read 9:30 AM.

"Maybe around two, buddy." He answered. "They're probably still asleep."

"Oh, ok." Ghost replied. "What did you guys dream about?"

"You," they said in unison as they kissed their son's forehead.

"I dreamt about you guys, too." He replied, kissing their cheeks. "And I looked in the journal this morning. There was a lot of writing in it!"

"Did you want us to read you one?" Maka asked.

"Can you?" Ghost inquired.

"Sure," Soul smirked and ruffled his son's hair. "Maka, do you have the journal with you?"

"Yeah," Maka smiled and picked it up.

She flipped through it and found an entry she had never read. With wide eyes, she showed Soul the entry. He went wide-eyed and glanced at it. She smiled and held it between her and Soul, where it was right in front of Ghost.

_Dear Grandson,_

_I haven't felt you kick yet, I haven't learned your name, I haven't heard you speak, but I __**have**__ heard you cry. I can hear it right now outside of the hospital room that you're in right now. You don't know my name yet, so I'll tell you. I am Kami Albarn. I'm your grandmother and I already love you. I know that your father is a brilliant, closet pianist and your mother is a smart, bookworm, and I know that you will grow into a handsome boy. _

_I can assure you that you will make mistakes, but I know you'll fix them and be great! I don't know if you'll be a meister or weapon, but you may just end up being both. Either way, you're family and friends will love you. I know I already love you. I know that your mother and father love you just by looking back at their entries. Your father promised he'd hug you every night that you were inside your mother, and I bet he did. _

_I know you're brilliant. I love you._

_-Grandma_

"I never knew Mama wrote this." Maka said happily as she laid her head against Soul's bare shoulder.

"That was sweet of her." Soul smiled.

"It sounded like a poem almost." Ghost commented. "I loved it."

"I loved it too." Maka agreed, hugging her child.

"Same here," Soul added, hugging both of them.

"Hello!" Blair barged in. "Do you mind if I take Ghost to the park and then for breakfast?"

"Can I go, Mommy, Daddy?" Ghost asked as he looked at each parent.

Soul rubbed Maka's arm, then her shoulder, then her back, and then her lower back, keeping it there for a while.

"Yeah, you can go." Soul said, smirking at Maka.

"As long as Blair doesn't take her witch's hat, I'm fine with it, too." Maka said as she drew circles on Soul's back.

"Oh, I see~" Blair giggled and held out her hand to Ghost. "How about you get dressed and then we can go, ok kitten?"

"Ok," Ghost nodded with a smile and rushed into his room to get dressed.

In a matter of minutes, he was dressed in a pair of green jeans and a white T-shirt. Blair smirked and winked at the couple.

"Bye guys; behave." She teased. "We'll be back in about two hours."

"Bye, Mama, bye Papa!" Ghost yelled as he ran out the door.

Blair closed the door and Soul and Maka were silent for a moment. The second they heard the door shut and lock, Soul ran up to their own door and locked it. When he got back, pinned Maka down and smirked.

"Hello," he mocked. "How are you?"

"Amazing," she answered as she kissed Soul on the lips.

"Are you sure about this?" Soul asked as he nuzzled his nose into her neck.

"Mhm," she nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I still need a little girl that I can name Heart."

"Or Angel." He put out.

"Or both," she giggled.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." He smirked and kissed her forehead. "I'm not as wild as Black*Star."

"True," she giggled. "I love you anyway."

**I SUCK at making good endings. XD Anyway, this was like…21 pages? For a ONESHOT. If I get reviews, you might see a story of Tsubaki, Black*Star, Soul and Maka's kids when they get a little older. **

**REVIEWS PLEASE! I worked about FOUR DAYS NONSTOP on this.**

**THANK YOU! :3**


	2. An Angel Born and a Wedding

**Hey! So, since I got such good feedback on my fic before this, ****A New Evans****, I thought I'd make more. This SHOULD BE a chapter story, but I'm not sure right now. **

_**YOU MUST READ A NEW EVANS BEFORE READING THIS FIC!**_

**Mmk, thanks you guys! :)**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters, who belong respectfully to Okubo. I only own Ghost, Tenshi, Osaka, Blue*Star, Junior, and Franny.**

Ghost Evans walked outside of his room in his play clothes. He had his normal midnight blue hoodie on with green jeans and white tennis shoes with the toe-piece painted red. He pushed up his hair and looked down. There it was. There, right before Ghost's eyes, was a puddle of water that his mother had left that morning.

"Blair," Ghost called. "Can you help me?"

"Yeah, with what, Kitten?" Blair came up and asked.

She didn't need a response. The poor four year old couldn't get across the puddle without accidentally stepping in it. She giggled and picked him up and over the water. After setting him down, Blair walked back over to the phone and continued her calls. Ghost hopped onto the stool and then to the chair at the kitchen counter. Blair had laid out a plate of bacon for him, which he ate happily. She had finally finished calling everyone and picked up Ghost.

"We're going to go see your baby sister!" Blair grinned and waved her finger. "Pum-Pumpkin, pum-pumpkin!"

In a matter of seconds, they were just outside of Maka's hospital room. Ghost spotted his father and stared at him. His face was resting in his palms and he was shaking back and forth in worry. Ghost decided to cheer him up. He stumbled off of the seat and toward his father's legs. He tugged on his pants, causing Soul to look up and open his eyes. The first thing he saw was his son's gentle smile. He smiled right back. Soul heaved Ghost right up into his lap and rocked him back and forth.

"Daddy, when's my sister coming out?" he queried with a tiny voice.

"Well, when the doctor comes out, that should be around the time." He replied. "That's what they did when you were born."

"I thought you stayed in the room?"

"I got to after they knew the baby was coming."

As if on cue, there was a shrill screech and everyone stopped walking through the hall and deluded into the waiting room. Soul stood up, set Ghost down and dashed into the room and then shut the door behind him. Black*Star set his daughter, Osaka, down right beside Ghost. Blue*Star crawled over to his sister's side. The twins tried to comfort the Evans boy while his mother kept little screams for each second, just warning the doctors to get, as she worded it, "That friggin' child out of her before she got her scythe". Of course, there was a bit of cussing erupting from the woman's mouth, but the four year olds just stuck their fingers in their ears.

After a while, Soul came out and took his son's hand. Ghost looked at his father with a smile as he led him into the hospital room. The second he entered, he set his son in his lap and let him look at the new edition to the family. Ghost looked at his new baby sister. She had the opposite of his eyes. Her eyes shape was like Maka's, but her eyes were red, just like her father. They shared the same nose, but her skin tone was just a tiny bit darker. They each shared the same mouth, but her teeth would probably end up different than his shark-like ones. She had bleach blonde hair like him, but a little more to the white side like their father's. They shared the same ears, but he bet that she would inherit some sort of different personality.

"She looks so sweet." Ghost smiled. "What's her name?"

"Well, I want her name to be Heart." Maka replied.

"I want Angel." Soul added. "What do you want her name to be?"

"Tenshi," Ghost answered.

"Well, we could always have Blair vote." Soul smirked. "Hey Blair,"

"Yes…?" Blair droned the word out as she walked in.

"Which do you vote on; Heart, Angel or Tenshi?" Maka asked.

"Tenshi sounds cute! Nya!" she giggled.

"Tenshi it is then." Maka smiled down at her child. "Tenshi Angel Evans, eh?"

"Cute," Soul chuckled. "I love it."

"Same here," Ghost smirked. "Well, I'm your brother, Ghost Obi Evans."

"I'm your daddy." Soul stated.

"I'm your mommy." Maka giggled.

Soon, everyone entered the room and told the mind-forming child who they were. It wasn't like she'd remember for the time being, but she would grow on it soon enough. After a few rounds of gifts and more, everyone left, claiming they had to get back home. The child was born around one in the morning, so they wanted to sleep a little more.

A few days later, Maka and Tenshi got to go home. Tenshi got Ghost's old crib, but they had to share the same bedroom. The crying got very annoying, but Ghost could pull through. Each and every day, Soul would take Ghost to look around the DWMA. He would start going there when he found out he was ready to become a meister or when he found out he was a weapon. Every now and then, Ghost's friends would come over.

Blue*Star and Tenshi were the fraternal twins that belonged to Black*Star and Tsubaki. There were Junior and Franny who came over as well. Franny was two years old when Ghost was born. She was also the daughter of Stein and Marie.

Junior was Kid's son. Everyone had met Kid's wife once and only once. No one remembered who she was, though. Liz and Patty still lived with him, which made his wife uncomfortable. They had a fight about it and she left when Junior was six months old, leaving him with Kid.

The order of their ages went Franny, Junior, Ghost, Osaka, Blue*Star, and then Tenshi was last. Tenshi never really got along with Blue*Star or Junior. She barely ever saw Franny, and Osaka was always with Ghost whenever she came over; therefore, Ghost was the only child in their group that hung around his sister at all. He loved her, though. The one she had the most difficulties with getting along with was Blue*Star.

Blue*Star had always made fun of her. Not many people knew why exactly, they just knew that they fought a lot.

Before we get involved in that, there are stories about the children that you'd like.

**=Another Evans=**

**(TENSHI IS BORN, JUST INSIDE! Ghost/Osaka/Blue*Star are 4-years-old, Franny is 6-years-old, Junior is ALMOST 6, but 5-years-old)**

"What do you guys wanna play?" Ghost asked as he stepped out of his house with his friends in tow.

"I don't know." Blue*Star said with a shrug.

"How about we play Marry?" Franny offered.

"_Marry_…?" they other four repeated.

"Yeah," Franny nodded. "My aunts tell me how to play it all the time. And I've been to plenty of weddings to know how it's done!"

"But we can't get married!" Junior argued. "We're still little!"

"Not for real." Franny scoffed. "Fake!"

"Well…" Osaka began.

"I call Ghost and Osaka get married!" Blue*Star cackled.

"What?" the two croaked.

They looked at each other, their eyes squinting and their bodies shaking. Blue*Star only laughed harder. Junior snuck in a little smirk and Franny nodded, all too serious about this idea.

"Ok," the red-haired girl stated. "Osaka, Ghost, you two are getting married!"

"But Franny—!" they exclaimed, but were cut off.

"No buts, sis." Blue*Star scolded his sister. "You and Ghost will be wedded together."

"Is wedded even a word?" Ghost spoke up, his voice cracking.

"Yes," Franny replied.

"Ugh…" Ghost sighed. "B-But…I'd have to be the piano player! That's why I can't do it!"

"And I have to make a flower headdress." Osaka added. "I can't do it either!"

"We don't need a piano." Junior stated.

"And I can make a flower headdress." Franny smirked. "Come on, guys! Just this once!"

They sighed and looked at each other. Osaka and Ghost smiled after a while. They each nodded, but then frowned seriously. Ghost held up his index finger and ordered, "Just this one time. Got it?" They all nodded. Osaka sighed as she and Franny began working on the headdress. Maka came out with Tenshi in her arms as Junior was putting a cardboard top hat on Ghost's head.

"What's going on?" Maka asked.

"Oh, Osaka and I are getting married, Mommy." He replied.

Her eyes widened. "Really now? Well, who's the flower girl?"

"No one," Junior stated. "It's a fake wedding, so we won't need a little girl throwing uneven amounts of flower petals everywhere."

"Oh, I see." Maka said, nodding. "Do you need an audience?"

"Of course!" Blue*Star announced, coming out of no where with a bouquet of flowers for his sister.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Ghost confirmed as he cradled his stomach.

Maka gave him a sheepish smile and ruffled his hair. Junior stuck a clip-on bow-tie on Ghost's play shirt. As if on cue, Soul came outside with a raised brow. When he saw his son's attire, he smirked and sat down. His spawn looked at him funny. He was afraid Soul may have been thinking of ways to tease him.

"So…" his father began, resting his head in his palm. "Who's the new Evans?"

"Nyeeeeeeeh!" Ghost whined aloud and pulled his hat over his eyes.

"Soul, we've been invited to Ghost and Osaka's wedding." Maka giggled.

"Eh," Ghost's eyes peeked out from underneath his hat to see his father finish his reaction.

"I'll go…just to see if he can go through with it."

"Daddy…" the oldest Evans sibling said. "You're not too supportive about this."

"Yeah," Soul shrugged, "I know."

Ghost growled as Blue*Star pulled him aside. He flipped and flopped around as he was dragged up to the "alter." Junior was the priest who would wed the two, and Ghost just wanted it to be over…immediately. Blue*Star stood there, snickering at his best friend. Osaka walked down the isle with her headdress and bouquet. When she walked down, some fold out chairs magically appeared, along with the parents! Ghost was sweating up a storm.

When Osaka made it up all the way, Franny took the bouquet and cued Junior to start. He glanced down at his hands and read whatever crud was scribbled across his palms.

"Dearly de-farted," he began.

Ghost and Osaka laughed as hard as they could until Franny smacked the back of Ghost's skull.

"We are mashed up in the yard today to liberate Ghost and Osaka's wedding. Now, if you would, please exchange bows!"

The two bowed to each other.

"Good, now please say your lines Ghost!" Junior demanded.

"I wasn't given anything to say." Ghost replied.

"Fine," Junior sighed, "Osaka goes first."

Osaka shrugged, "No script, no words."

"AUGH!" Franny exclaimed.

"Fine, fine," Ghost growled, "just shut it! I'll say something! Sheesh!"

Ghost turned to Osaka and looked at her bright, brilliant smile. She absolutely radiated with happiness. He smiled back blissfully and thought as hard as he could on what to say.

"Alright," he began, stealing a flower from the bouquet. "I think I saw something on TV like this. Osaka, with this flower I say that you're mine."

"Cool," Osaka smiled, taking a flower as well. "Ghost, with this flower, I doo-tie web."

"I guess that's ok," Junior cocked a brow," uh, I guess you guys are married now. You may hold hands with the bribe!"

The held pinkies instead. Everyone stood up and clapped for them. Right after they were done, Osaka ripped off the headdress and Ghost tore his hat and bowtie off, throwing them to the ground.

"Well that was dumb," Ghost stated. "Anyone wanna play duck-duck-goose?"

"Me!" they all shouted.


	3. Piano

**LOL hey people who apparently read the crap I write! 8D I'm in a VERY good mood right now! Well, you know, besides the whole FMA-Episode-Bailing-On-Me-Because-The-Internet-On-My-Laptop-Sucks thing. :) **

**Alright, so I'll explain the origin of this next chapter, because it's pretty funny when you think about it. XD **

**So, I have this notebook that I carried around at school all year long last year and I wrote some fics in it…right around the time I became an SE fan. Coincident you ask? Could be, I dunno. But it has a few SE fics in it! 8D I would write in it whenever I got bored, ya see; so I found these two SEPARATE FICS (key word alert! key word alert!) in it. One was meant to be a sequel to the other…but since you guys are so sweet and KEEP REVIEWING (oh look; more key words. :)), I'll go ahead and combine them into one chapter! ;p**

**Do you guys SEE how much I love you? It's ok, you're allowed to love me, too. XD**

**Alright, so let's look at our key words again. **

**SEPARATE FICS = Not as important unless I'm using them in the story up there. But incase you guys didn't read what I so POLITELY wrote for you, I guess I'll summarize! :D**

**+This was supposed to be some kind of "Sequelled (don't care if it's a word, it is now. XD) fic", but I love you guys, so I'm making it into ONE chapter so you won't get some short-butt chapter. :)**

**KEEP REVIEWING = The more you review, the more chapters you get! ;p Simple as that! I love you guys, and, apparently, you love my weird writing, so I'll give it to you. AS LONG AS YOU REVIEW! XD**

**OH YEAH, Review Response!**

**To Raelynn gross: Yep, I knew Tenshi was Angel in Japanese ;p I thought it would sound kinda funny. XD Thanks for noticing it! 8D**

**Mmk, I'm done there. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater. That belongs to Okubo…sadly However, I DO OWN Ghost, Tenshi, Osaka, Blue*Star, Franny, and Junior**

Soul walked out of the closet with his old keyboard. He gently set it on the floor and flipped the switch on. He smiled and settles himself on the floor. As long as Maka wasn't home, she couldn't get all fanatic about anyone being taught the instrument's ways.

"Hey, Ghost!" he called out to his son.

"I'm coming!" Ghost exclaimed and dashed into the den. He stopped and stared at the instrument. "What's that thing?"

"A keyboard; it's like a piano, but smaller," Soul explained as he set the child on his lap. "I think your mom would like it if I taught you a song."

After saying that sentence, his eyes bugged out. He hadn't meant to bring Maka into that. Now Ghost would go berserk and say what a wonderful time he'd had playing an instrument with his daddy! He would never hear the end of it! That flippin' keyboard would be played all day long. Ghost would always play, but Maka would randomly walk in and go, "Oh, you're so good at that instrument, cookie! Play the song again, please! Just one more time!" But it would never be **just** one more time. It'd be all day long!

"Just don't tell her." he quickly added.

"Why not?" Ghost queried.

"Just cause,"

Ghost seemed to shake it all off in an instant. Soul knew he wouldn't tell anyone. To that little thought, he smiled.

"Daddy, I'm only three!" the boy complained. "I don't think I can do it!"

Soul smirked, "You may just be three; that's true, but this song can be incredibly easy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but two people have parts in it, so I'll show you both," he began, "just in case you want to play with someone when you're a little older."

"Cool!" Ghost shouted with a colossal grin.

Soul had to think about a happy song. All he could muster was Heart and Soul. He sighed as his fingertips rolled over the keys. Ghost looked upward and saw that his eyes were closed. He had concentration plastered all across his complexion. After what seemed like hours, Soul smiled, followed by his eyes fluttering open.

"Ok, I think I've got it." he stated.

He grabbed Ghost's hands and played the easier part with him. His smaller hands were placed under Soul's bigger ones. They went over each and every key, listening to the melodious noise scattering across the wind as it went on. The fun part was watching each and every identical key have a fraternal noise. They had played like that—no talking whatsoever—for about fifteen minutes. After which, Ghost finally got the keys right. They played together, making every note correct, for about thirty minutes. This caused Ghost to get bored.

"Does this have words to it?" Ghost inquired.

"Yeah, but all I can remember is 'Heart and soul…I fell in love with you...'. the rest is a blank." Soul shrugged.

"Can I add words?" The youngest Evans asked. "I think Mommy taught me some."

"Shoot."

"Heart and soul…I fell in love with you…heart and soul…just like a fool would do…" Ghost fell mute.

"What's wrong?"

"There's supposed to be a name of someone you like, but I don't know anyone."

"What about that one girl…? I can't think of her name. Uhm…I think her name means center." Soul recalled.

Ghost's head shot up like a bullet. "Osaka, you mean?"

"Yeah," Soul smiled, "use the first two syllables of her name."

Ghost nodded as he continued the song and piano keys exactly where he left off.

"O-sa…and I will love you to the end, the end, the very, very end!" Ghost beamed.

Soul smiled. "I guess we can learn the second part now."

**TIME SKIP: ~:5 YEARS LATER**

Tenshi sat on a chair, waving her legs back and forth at individual paces. She watched her brother rummage through a box of objects that he lugged down from the attic. She sighed deeply and glanced over at the insides of the box. Tenshi decided to waltz over and help. Flattening out her yellow blouse and blue-laid dress, she strutted over toward her elder siblings and sat next to him.

"Ghost, what are you doing?" she queried.

"I'm looking for sheet music," he muttered out as he glanced at numerous papers.

"Why," she inquired curiously.

"Osaka's coming over for her piano lessons, but Dad isn't here, so I get stuck with the teaching." he explained as he dug deeper into the box.

Tenshi put her facts together and decided to tease her older brother. He was a marvelous big brother, but she was bored beyond belief! A smirk crept across her face as she stood up and giggled, causing him to look at her with a confused expression.

"What?" he questioned her simply.

"Don't you _like_ Osaka?" she taunted. "Id that why you're going through all this trouble just to find sheet music for her?"

Ghost flushed and pouted menacingly at his baby sister.

"No," he grimaced as he turned away from her. "I already gave my reason. You should just believe what I tell you."

She giggled at his answer and sat back-to-back with him.

"You know," she began, "Mama told me that when you were my age, you got married to Osaka."

Crimson exploded onto Ghost's face. His arms and hands quit moving. He was completely frozen. Tenshi got up and looked at her icicle of a brother. Ghost looked at a memory placed in his mind when he told a little girl named Franny that he would play 'Marry.' He was the groom and Osaka was to be his bride. They were both four years old—Tenshi's current age—and went through with that awful fake wedding, making themselves the stars of the stupid game. Tenshi had just been born; therefore, she had the role of their spawn the next day.

"Don't talk about that!" Ghost exclaimed, coming out of his frozen state. "I'm eight now!"

"Ok, ok! Sheesh," Tenshi laughed. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

Ghost's anger receded before he looked through the remains of the box. He smiled when he saw a certain journal. He tapped Tenshi's shoulder, completely grabbing her attention. She flicked her head around with a curious face masked on. She crawled up at her brother's side to find what was so interesting. After seeing the journal, she looked at him with a raised brow as he opened it and chuckled.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Mom had pregnancy journals instead of baby books." he explained as he handed it over to her. "This one's yours, Tenshi."

"Really?" she beamed as she cracked the tome open.

"You know how to read, right?" he queried.

"Mhm…" she muttered as she began reading the letters addressed to her.

Ghost grinned. As soon as he saw her journal, an idea hatched in his brain. He rushed to his parents' bedroom and opened up the top drawer in their night-stand. He grabbed his own journal and flipped through the pages. A smirked immediately formed. Of course only Maka Evans would stick sheet music in her son's journal!

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Ghost grabbed the music sheets and rushed toward the aperture. Osaka was standing there politely with a smile. He gestured her to walk in, so she did.

"Hi Ghost," she said.

"Hey," he greeted her as they made their way over to the keyboard. They sat on the couch as Ghost settled the sheets on their proper stand. "So, what's my dad been teaching you?"

"Nothing really," she replied, "we've just been working on keys and notes."

"Well, I only know a few songs," he confessed sheepishly. "Did you want to play one?"

She smiled, nodding vigorously. He beamed, picking up her fingers and placing them over the correct keys. He began to teach her the easier part (the second part) of Heart and Soul. It was a bit easier than she had expected it to be. Ghost enjoyed watching her try to move her fingers swiftly enough. When she had gotten the rhythm down, he told her they'd begin to play together. He'd give her the sign to begin. His fingers rolled over the keys as a smile began to form.

"Now," he said, and she began to play.

It sounded a bit dull on her part, but she did well for an amateur. He began to sing the song absentmindedly.

"Heart and soul…I fell in love with you…heart and soul…just like a fool would do…" he muttered her name almost inaudibly (which she didn't catch) with a slight shade of pink covering his cheeks. "And I will love you to the end, the end, the very, very end."

"That's a very pretty song," Osaka commented sweetly.

"I love piano," Ghost smirked.

**LOL I had to change a lot of words to make it flow easier and make it sound like a pre-schooler didn't write it 0.0""**

**So anyways, I hope you liked it! 8D**

**And if you can't tell, Ghost has a crush on Osaka ;p XD**

**So, you can tell me if you want more of…**

**1) Ghost/Osaka (Just fluff :3)**

**2) Ghost/Tenshi (brotherly/sisterly stuff, dudes. XD)**

**3) Blue*Star/Tenshi (LOL I promise you, that'll get rough. XD)**

**4) Ghost/Osaka/Blue*Star/Tenshi**

**5) Blue*Star/Osaka (AGAIN, brother/sister stuff.)**

**6) A mix of all of them together.**

**PLEASE VOTE. I have no ideas WHATSOEVER unless someone gives me a vote!**


End file.
